Image
by Hushka7
Summary: Sometimes what we want is not enough.


He has everything that he ever wanted, or so he thought at the age of twenty-three. The grandmother has finally accepted him as her grandson and not the bastard of the family. She actually allowed him to move in the first mansion with Antoinette. He's engaged to his High School sweetheart, Haruhi. The Chairman has given the reigns to him to run the Suoh Company and has exceeded all expectations. His mother is alive and visits her often in France. Definitely has not lost touch with his friends. Yes he has everything that he ever wanted or so he thought.

There is an image always drawing his attention somehow or someway. It seems that wherever he goes he is reminded of what he let go. No matter how hard he tries to erase from his thoughts he simply can't. It was a terrible thing to do but he thought he was doing the right thing … was he? He did what he did for the sake of his family as well as for the other. He had no choice … or did he?

The day has arrived where he will stand at the altar and give his vows to his beautiful bride. He stands before the mirror, checking himself over and over but feels that something is missing. Focused intently at the mirror but not at him, wishing he could step into it and go back in time. 'Wishful thinking' and with that he gives a slight chuckle. He looks down at his shoes one more time before looking back up in the mirror. He steps back perplexed. He looks in the mirror again and sees the image smiling back at him. His heart begins to beat fast and begins to feel lightheaded. 'It can't be … it's impossible' as he places his hand over his mouth. He reaches out to the mirror thinking 'let this be a terrible joke' and hears the voice. He stops and closes his eyes. 'It's a dream … I know it is'.

"Well? Are you planning to stand in front of the mirror or are you planning to get married?" said the soft voice. Realizing that the voice was coming from behind, he turns his head slowly, and gapes at the beauty before him.

"Uh … I" trying to get the words out but is rendered speechless. He's trying not to look stupid but it's not working.

The image steps forward slowly and stops in front of him. With much difficulty in trying to compose himself he finally says "I thought you hated me" swallowing hard.

Again the image leans in a little closer and whispers in his ear "I could never hate you."

In that moment all oxygen has left his body. His body began to feel weak, his hands to sweat and his mind going in all directions. 'Don't faint … don't faint' as he holds onto the back of the chair. He looks up again but can't stop staring. It's rude and he knows it but he can't help it.

"For someone who constantly chattered nonsense non-stop is now … hmmm … ridiculously quiet" smiling wide and feeling amused.

"I just thought that you would never speak to me again after what I did to you. I've been beating myself up over it … I wished to step into that mirror and go back in time … to search for you" as he whispered the last part looking down shamefully.

"If you went back in time, what would you do or say differently?" probing the thought as he lifted his chin.

"If I had a second chance … I would've told you how much I love you and how much of a coward I am" losing all sensibility. "I would've asked you to marry me rather than her. I would've told my family to accept me for who I am" as he continued silently praying that the second chance is given.

"Should the chance be given … would you take it?" begging an answer to the question mere inches away from his face.

He did not take a second to think because he already knew what his heart was crying out for. Without any hesitation or crack in his voice "Yes." With that last statement, he wrapped his arms around the neck and gently kissed the lips of the beautiful image in front of him. The kiss that brought many wonderful memories, so gentle and fulfilling with their bodies embraced. It's perfect.

As their lips parted, gazing into each other eyes "I guess your wish came true" feeling flushed from the kiss.

He smiled widely showing the love in his violet eyes "I love you … Kyoya" finally letting go of the façade of a coward. "I love you … Tamaki. Shall we go?" as he stepped beside him holding hands. He felt free for the very first time because he knew that he did not have to continue with the charade.

Hand in hand as he walked out leaving all that he thought he wanted … behind.


End file.
